The present invention relates to a magnetic-levitated cooling circulatory mechanism and, more particularly, to a cooling system specially used when a central processing unit (CPU) of a desktop computer operates. The magnetic-levitated cooling circulatory mechanism comprises an outer ring heat spreader formed of a cylindrical ring. Heat-radiating fins radially gather together from the outer ring heat spreader to the center. A fan and a magnetic windmill are also matched to assemble the magnetic-levitated cooling circulatory mechanism. A magnetic hollow cavity is enclosed in the annular wall of the outer ring heat spreader, and can slidably rotate inside the annular wall.
Nowadays, every aspect of lives cannot come off the range of scientific technology. Scientific progress mainly shows in the invention of computer. Especially, the influence of central processing unit (CPU) in the computer has already totally permeated personal life.
Along with quick development of the computer industry, computers have more and more powerful operational capacity, and the operational speeds of CPUs become faster and faster. Moreover, the CPUs give out more and more heat. In order to let the CPUs operate under admissible temperatures, various kinds of heat radiators having increased heat-radiating areas have been proposed to apply to electronic parts giving out more heat like the CPUs.
However, the heat-radiating function of conventional heat-radiating fins can hardly solve the heat-radiating problem of heat source generated when the CPU operates with the operational speed thereof enhanced more and more.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a prior art desktop computer, a plurality of erect heat-radiating fins 2xe2x80x2 are generally used for cooling of a CPU thereof. Heat source generated by the CPU 6 in the computer is spread from a bottom face 1xe2x80x2 to the heat-radiating fins 2xe2x80x2. A fan 4 is also matched to radiate out heat.
As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of heat-radiating fins 2xe2x80x3 are circularly distributed with a central cylinder heat spreader 1xe2x80x3 as the center. A fan 4 is also matched to accomplish the whole heat-radiating function.
However, because the one side of the heat-radiating fins opposite to the fan is a closed plane, the heat-radiating capacity in limited space is much restrained. Moreover, the prior art open-end heat-radiating fins are solid material, which spreads heat by means of heat conduction. Therefore, the heat-radiating speed is much slower than the speed at which heat is discharged by means of heat convection when the CPU operates. The heat-radiating efficiency thereof is thus not good enough.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a magnetic-levitated cooling circulatory mechanism to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic-levitated cooling circulatory mechanism, which concentratedly radiates out heat in a closed space. In addition to heat conduction between solid structures, heat-radiating function achieved by compulsory flow of fluid can also be obtained, thereby enhancing the heat-radiating function thereof. Moreover, the cost won""t be too high because of the above enhanced function. Additionally, through the special structure of the present invention, heat can be effectively and totally radiated out of the computer in circulatory way and with increased heat-radiating area, hence increasing convenience and efficiency of the present invention.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a magnetic-levitated cooling circulatory mechanism, which comprises an outer ring heat spreader having a hollow position therein, a plurality of heat-radiating fins inside the outer ring heat spreader, a magnetic hollow cavity capable of slidably rotating in the hollow position of the outer ring heat spreader, and a magnetic windmill placed at one end of the outer ring heat spreader. The magnetic windmill is driven to rotate by a power source. When the magnetic windmill rotates, the magnetic hollow cavity can be attracted to rotate so as to quickly transfer heat source, thereby achieving heat-radiating function of compulsory flow of fluid.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: